GET WELL SOON, BABY
by Desta Soo
Summary: Semarah apapun seorang Kim Jongin kepada kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo, Ia tetap akan luluh juga pada akhirnya jika sudah melihat kekasih terkasihnya itu tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit seperti ini. [ Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo / GS FANFICTION / FLUFFLY / ONESHOOT / RnR DON'T FORGET. ]


Didepan halaman Korea Unniversity tepatnya dibagian sebelah kiri, terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak satu langkah diantara keduanya. Sang wanita maju satu langkah lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan untuk memeluk pria tinggi dihadapannya dengan manja. Menyamankan posisinya dalam memeluk sang kekasih, sang wanita menempelkan pipi sebelah kirinya pada bagian kiri dada bidang sang kekasih seraya kedua tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya lalu berkata...

"Saranghae!"

...katanya, membuat pria yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun itu menjadi tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar ungkapan cinta untuknya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya sang pria berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Saranghae.." si wanita kembali mengulangi ucapannya.

"Mwo?"

Merasa kesal karena kekasihnya tidak mendengarkan dengan baik perkataannya, wanita bertubuh mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah biasa-biasa sang kekasih dengan bibir mencebik kedepan disertai mata bulatnya yang menatap tajam pada pria dihadapannya. Sedangkan sang pria hanya berkedip polos saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata bulat sang kekasih yang menatapnya imut (bagi si pria).

"Kau tuli eoh? Kenapa meminta ku mengulanginya terus-menerus?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang cemberut-imut.

"Kau berkata terlalu kecil, Soo, jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika kau mengatakan 'Saranghae' untuk ku tadi." jawab sang kekasih santai dengan wajah _sok_ polosnya.

"Kim Jongin!" jerit Kyungsoo lalu memukuli tubuh tegap kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat si pria yang tengah Ia pukuli tertawa renyah dengan sesekali meringis karena pukulan yang Ia terima ditubuhnya dari kedua tangan seorang Do Kyungsoo cukup kuat.

Mendengar ringisan yang keluar dari bibir Kim Jongin tidak lantas membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo berhenti begitu saja memukuli kekasih _sexy_ nya itu. Ia terus memukuli dada, bahu, lengan, dan bagian tubuh Jongin yang bisa dijangkau oleh kedua tangannya untuk dipukul hingga akhirnya pukulan itu terhenti saat kedua tangan besar milik kekasihnya menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam.

"Sakit Soo.." adu Jongin saat kedua mata elangnya bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Rasakan itu Kim bodoh!" ucap Kyungsoo ketus sambil melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada dengan wajah yang cemberut disertai bibir berbentuk hatinya yang berpout-ria dihadapan sang kekasih.

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak menarik kedua sudut bibirnya berlawanan arah saat lagi-lagi mendapati wajah cemberut-imut milik kekasihnya itu tertangkap pandang oleh kedua mata tajam miliknya. Ia lantas maju selangkah kedepan lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan marah sayang.." pintanya lembut ditelinga kanan Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap punggung sempit kekasihnya itu dengan sayang disertai kecupan kecil dari bibir tebalnya pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo beberapa kali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dibalik dada bidang Jongin lalu mulai membalas pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintai mu, Jongin.." katanya lalu kembali menyamankan posisi wajah bagian kirinya kedalam dada bidang sebelah kiri Jongin untuk mendengarkan detak jantung kekasihnya itu selagi mereka berpelukan.

Oh, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai irama detak jantung kekasihnya ini yang terasa menghangatkan wajahnya ketika mereka sedang berpelukan seperti ini. Mau tak mau wajah yang semulanya hanya berwana putih itu kini sudah dihiasi rona merah muda samar dibagian kedua pipinya hanya karena mendengar detak jantung seorang Kim Jongin yang kencang _hanya_ untuk dirinya seorang.

"Aku jau lebih mencintai mu, Baby!" balas Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka dengan kedua tangannya yang masih setia mengusapi punggung sempit Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Keduanya berpelukan dibawah pohon bunga _Cerry Blossom_ yang tengah mekar ketika musim semi masih menyelimuti Korea Selatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"GET WELL SOON, BABY"**

 **by : Desta Soo  
**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

 **Suport Cast : Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Fluffly  
**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : ONESHOOT!**

 **Warning : GENDER SWITCH, Typos!**

 **Summary : " _Semarah apapun seorang Kim Jongin kepada kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo, Ia tetap akan luluh juga pada akhirnya jika sudah melihat kekasih terkasihnya itu tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit seperti ini._ "**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo adalah salah satu mahasiswi S1 di Korea University bersama dengan kekasihnya Kim Jongin yang juga merupakan mahasiswa S1 di jurusan _Bussines_. Keduanya sudah berkencan selama satu tahun terakhir setelah si pria (Kim Jongin) mengajaknya berkencan secara terang-terangan ketika Ia sedang makan dikantin kampus bersama temannya Zhang Yixing satu tahun yang lalu, yang mana pada akhirnya membawa mereka kepada satu hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang ini.

Seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga sering bertengkar selama mereka menjalin hubungan. Pertengkaran mereka biasanya dimulai jika salah satu dari mereka merasa cemburu, terabaikan, ataupun tidak mengabari terlebih dahulu terhadap yang satunya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo yang sering kali merasa cemburu terhadap Jongin ketika kekasihnya itu berdekatan dengan mahasiswi yang satu kelas dengannya (karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin berbeda kelas meski dalam jurusan yang sama) padahal mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok saja. Jongin yang berfikiran dewasa seringkali mengalah terhadap Kyungsoo ketika Ia sudah melihat sifat aneh dari kekasihnya itu ketika Kyungsoo sedang cemburu padanya. Ia akan meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo (meski Jongin sendiri tidak tau dimana letak kesalahannya) sampai kekasihnya itu mau kembali berbicara dan bermesraan lagi denganya.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang seringkali (hampir setiap saat) berfikiran dewasa, Do Kyungsoo lebih sering bertingkah kekanak-kanakan kepada Jongin. Ia yang lebih sering bermanja-manjaan ketika mereka sedang berduaan ataupun sedang melakukan kencan mereka. Itu semua dilakukannya karena Ia adalah anak tunggal di keluarga Do yang nyaris kurang kasih sayang jika saja kedua orang tuanya tidak menyediakan waktu diakhir pekan untuk mereka berkumpul. Dan Jongin tidak keberatan sama sekali akan hal itu (sifat manja Kyungsoo yang terlalu) karena Ia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai kekasih mungilnya yang sudah memikat hatinya agar tidak melirik wanita manapun selain Do Kyungsoo seorang sedari satu tahun yang lalu.

Hari ini seperti dua hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo diantar oleh supir pribadinya menuju kampus. Ia tidak berani meminta jemput oleh Jongin karena mereka sedang bertengkar 'kecil' sedari semalam (ini bagi Kyungsoo saja sebenarnya). Masalahnya tidak terlalu besar, Jongin hanya tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya semalam dikarenakan pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu langsung tertidur diatas ranjang kamarnya sehabis pulang dari kampus dengan jadwal belajarnya yang sangat melelahkan. Bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mandi pun Jongin merasa terlalu lelah.

' _Kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon ku? Apa kau sedang bersama wanita sekarang? Kau mengabaikan ku! Jangan menghubungi ku! Jangan menjemput ku juga!_ '

Begitulah isi pesan yang sempat Kyungsoo kirimkan pada Jongin. Dan _yeah_ hingga pagi ini pun kekasihnya itu tidak menghubunginnya ataupun mengiriminya pesan sebagai kabar dari mengapa Ia tidak mengangkat panggilannya semalam.

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar mengingat Jongin tidak membalas pesannya yang semalam, padahal Kyungsoo yakin betul bahwa kekasihnya itu tau saat ini Kyungsoo tengah marah padanya. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan membanting pintunya cukup keras membuat pak Lee (supir pribadinya) hanya bisa mengelus pelan dadanya karena terkejut.

"Pak Lee tidak usah menjemputku siang nanti. Aku akan pulang dengan Jongin." ujarnya. Pria berumur kepala empat itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Kyungsoo segera melangkah memasuki gerbang kampus untuk menuju kelasnya. Selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya Ia tidak pernah berhenti menggerutu tentang Jongin hingga membuat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang selintasan dengannya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengganggu mu?" tanya Kyungsoo jutek pada salah satu mahasiswi yang (Ia rasa) sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Wanita yang ditanyai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah berubah sedari lama itu. "..Jangan melihat ku! Urusi saja dirimu sendiri!" sambungnya tak kalah jutek dari yang pertama tadi lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Ia menghempaskan tas yang Ia bawa diatas meja lalu disusul dengan tubuhnya yang duduk dikursi dibelakang meja miliknya masih dengan wajah yang menekuk dan bibir yang belum berhenti menggerutu.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku marah Kim! Kau bahkan tidak menghubungi ku sedari semalam hingga pagi ini untuk memberi alasan agar aku tidak marah lagi pada mu, tapi apa? Kau sama sekali tidak menelpon ku! Mengirimiku pesan pun tidak kau lakukan. Aku marah pada mu!" marah Kyungsoo pada ponsel hitamnya yang sekarang sudah menampilkan foto _selca_ dirinya dan Jongin saat pertama kali mereka kencan di N Tower yang di _setting_ menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya sendiri.

Oh, Do Kyungsoo, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengirimi kekasih mu itu pesan singkat agar Ia tidak menghubungi mu semalam? Bukan salah Jongin 'kan jika saat ini Ia tidak menghubungi mu? Itu salah mu sendiri, Kyung!

Dosen Jang yang menjadi walikelas dimana Kyungsoo berada masuk kedalam kelas dan mulai menyuruh anak didiknya untuk bersiap karna perlajarannya akan segera dimulai. Mendengar perintah Dosennya barusan, Kyungsoo segera menon-aktifkan ponsel pintarnya dan mengikuti kelas Dosen Jang dengan wajah yang menekuk tanpa senyuman.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halaman Korea University setelah Ia keluar dari kelasnya untuk mencari udara segar. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kaki sedang untuk sampai dihalaman terbuka didepan bangunan kampusnya dimana banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat belajar kelompok mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Dosen.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil seseorang.

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika merasa ada yang memanggil namanya dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi bertelinga cukup lebar tengah tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

O-ow! Itu adalah Park Chanyeol, senior sekaligus mantan kekasih Kyungsoo sebelum Ia berpacaran dengan Jongin.

"O-oppa?" Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya berkata tapi tanpa suara yang keluar dari bibirnya saat melihat pemuda itu berjalan santai menghampirinya.

Park Chanyeol sudah berhadapan dengannya saat ini, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gugup seketika.

"Hai, Kyungie.. Bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi pada Kyungsoo.

Oh no! 'Kyungie' itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dua tahun yang lalu. Dan hingga kini Chanyeol masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyungie? Bahkan disaat hubungan keduanya sudah berakhir dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama?

"Kapan oppa pulang?" Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan balik bertanyaan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"Kemarin sore aku kembali dari Jerman ke Seoul." jawab pria pemilik senyum yang _khas_ itu. "..Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Kyungie.. Bagaimana kabar mu selama aku tidak berada disini, hm? Satu tahun lebih aku belajar di Jerman karena mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar, dan selama aku berada disana aku selalu memikirkan mu, asal kau tau saja. _Heum_ , Sepertinya kau sehat dan juga... bertambah _sexy_.." ujarnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo merasa risih dengan tatapan menggoda dari mantan kekasihnya itu yang kini tengah menelusuri lekuk tubuh mungilnya dari atas hingga bawah dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Aku baik." jawab Kyungso sambil berusaha tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum kembali membuka suaranya untuk berkata. "..A-aku harus kembali kekelas sekarang, oppa. Annyeong.."

Chanyeol segera menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo untuk mencegah wanita itu pergi sehingga Kyungsoo kembali pada posisinya semula.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju kelas Kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf sekaligus menjelaskan mengapa Ia tidak mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya itu semalam. Ia sengaja tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo karena Ia sangat hafal bahwa jika Kyungsoo sedang marah atau tengah merajuk terhadapnya, maka semua permintaan gadisnya yang mungil itu harus dituruti saat itu juga. Dan ya, permintaan Kyungsoo semalam adalah 'Jangan menghubunginya' dan juga 'Jangan menjemputnya'. Bukan berarti Jongin tidak boleh menemui Kyungsoo, bukan?

Ia sudah tiba didepan kelas Kyungsoo dan segera masuk kedalam sana dengan kedua mata elangnya yang Ia gerakkan kesana-kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Kosong.

Kursi yang menjadi tempat duduk kekasihnya itu kosong. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yixing, wanita dengan dimpel manis dipipi kanannya itu sedang mencatat sesuatu diatas buku tulis yang ada dimejanya.

"Yixing!" panggil Jongin membuat wanita manis itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau tau dimana sekarang Kyungsoo berada?" tanya Jongin.

"Kyungsoo? Sepertinya Ia kehalaman depan kampus kita, Jongin. Tadi Ia bilang ingin mencari udara sedar." jawab Yixing.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Yixing." kata Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Yixing sebelum Ia melangkah keluar dari kelas menuju halaman depan kampus mereka dengan sesekali berlarian agar cepat sampai kesana.

.

.

"Oppa! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin masuk kekelas ku sekarang juga." ucap Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Namun tidak semudah itu langsung dituruti oleh Chanyeol.

"Kyungie... Saranghae!"

CUP

Tepat setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya, Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo sambil memberi lumatan-lumatan cepat pada bibir penuh itu dengan kedua tangannya yang Ia gunakan untuk memegang masing-masing rahang wajah Kyungsoo agar wanita itu tidak menolaknya.

Kyungsoo yang masih _shock_ dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam untuk beberapa saat tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun, hingga pada akhirnya kedua bola mata bulatnya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan ingin membunuh disertai kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat disisi tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo segera mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Jongin.." kata Kyungsoo pelan saat melihat mata kekasihnya itu bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama berada disana, Jongin segera pergi meninggalkan halaman kampus yang entah mengapa menjadi sepi untuk menuju kekelasnya.

"Kyungie!" Chanyeol kembali mencegah pergerakan Kyungsoo yang akan melangkah pergi lagi.

"Oppa, lepaskan, ku mohon. Aku harus mengejarnya dan menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini."

"Tapi, Kyung, aku mencintai mu. Apa kau sudah-"

"Aku mencintainya, oppa! Pria tadi, yang baru saja melangkah pergi itu adalah kekasih ku saat ini. Biarkan aku menyusulnya. Jebal..."

.

.

Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin dilorong kelas yang cukup sepi karena memang saat ini masih dalam waktu istirahat.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku dulu! Apa yang kau lihat tadi tidak sebetulnya benar. Percaya pada ku, Jongin." ujar Kyungsoo berharap kekasihnya itu percaya. Ia sudah berhasil mencegah pergerakan Jongin dengan memegangi lengan kanan pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya sehingga mereka sudah dalam posisi saling berhadapan satu sama lain sekarang.

"Aku bisa mengerti itu. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" kata Jongin dingin tanpa ekspresi apapun diwajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau tidak mengerti! Ku mohon biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya pada mu terlebih dahulu. Ku mohon Jongin.." pinta Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Jongin menggerakkan tangan sebelah kirinya untuk melepaskan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang memegangi lengan kanannya dengan gerakan selembut mungkin.

Meskipun sekarang Ia sedang marah, tapi menyakiti Kyungsoo bukan hal yang harus Jongin lakukan untuk saat ini. Ia hanya perlu waktu untuk sendirian, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk dengan tugas kuliah yang tak kunjung selesai, ditambah lagi dengan permasalahan yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi dimana Ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang... Aghh! Mengingat itu puncak kemarahan Jongin semakin bertambah sekarang.

"Aku percaya pada mu, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada ku. Aku ingin istirahat Kyung, dan ku harap kau bisa memberi ku waktu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah ku dan juga... hubunga kita."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah menangis tersendu-sendu karenanya.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian dimana Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tengah berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki yang Jongin ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol yang merupakan senior mereka di Korea University melalui salah satu teman sekelasnya. Ia tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo sama sekali selama satu minggu terakhir ini karena Ia merasa bahwa Ia masih harus mempunyai waktu untuk berfikir kembali sebelum mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk hubungan mereka berdua kedepannya harus bagaimana.

"Apa kau masih mendiami Kyungsoo?" tanya Junmyeon, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sekarang sudah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dihadapan Jongin.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'iya' dengan wajah murungnya yang sangat ketara sekali.

"Kyungsoo sudah dua hari tidak masuk kuliah. Yang aku dengar kabar dari Yixing Ia tengah sakit saat ini."

Mendengar itu tubuh Jongin langsung menegang seketika.

"Sakit apa? Kyungsoo sakit apa, hyung?" tanya Jongin cepat. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk mendengar jawaban dari Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak tau. Yixing hanya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak masuk selama dua hari, dan dari keterangan yang disampaikan oleh walinya, Kyungsoo saat ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

DEG

Mendengar dua kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Junmyeon membuat jantung Jongin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

' _Kyungsoonya tidak masuk kuliah? Selama dua hari belakangan ini? Dan sekarang tengah dirawat dirumah sakit?_ '

Pikiran Jongin berkecamuk tentang bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya itu sekarang ini. Ia segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu berlarian menuju kelas Kyungsoo untuk membuktikan sendiri bahwa kekasihnya itu benar-benar tidak masuk kuliah.

"Yixing! Katakan dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?" tanyanya langsung setelah Ia tiba dikelas Kyungsoo dan berdiri disamping teman kekasihnya itu, Zhang Yixing.

"Kyungsoo tidak masuk sedari dua hari yang lalu, Jongin. Dia sakit!" jawab Yixing.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Jongin menuntut.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau. Pak Lee yang biasa mengantar Kyungsoo berkuliah mengatakan bahwa nona mudanya saat ini sedang sakit dan sekarang tengah berada di Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul." ujar Yixing.

Jongin segera berlari menuju parkiran kampus untuk mengambil mobil miliknya untuk dikemudikan menuju Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul setelah mendengar nama rumah sakit itu dari Yixing.

.

.

Mengendarai kendaraannya seperti orang kesetanan, Jongin memarkirkan kendaraannya sembarangan setelah memasuki kawasan rumah sakit dan segera berlari menuju ruang resepsionis untuk menanyakan dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada, setelahnya Ia segera berlari menuju kamar VVIP bernomorkan 1214 dibagian depan pintu besi itu.

Dari luar ruangan dapat Jongin lihat seorang gadis tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang didalam ruangan dengan selang infus yang menjuntai dari tiang penyangga dan berakhir ditangan sebelah kanan milik Kyungsoo yang sering Jongin genggam itu. Tidak ada satupun orang didalam sana yang menunggui Kyungsoo dan hal itu semakin membuat hati Jongin berdenyut nyeri.

Perlahan Ia dorong pintu besi itu pelan lalu melangkah menghampiri ranjang Kyungsoo guna melihat wajah kekasih hatinya itu lebih dekat.

"Baby.." lirih Jongin setelah Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada disamping ranjang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mata yang tak terlepaskan dari wajah pucat Kyungsoo saat ini.

Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya pelan untuk meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang terdapat jarum infus disana sebelum Ia mengelus dan menggenggam halus telapak tangan itu. Jongin merendahkan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pelan keningnya dengan sayang.

"Baby, kau bisa mendengar ku, kan? Bangunlah.. Aku ada disini untuk mu, Baby.." bisik Jongin pelan.

Perlahan tangan yang berada digenggaman tangan kanan Jongin bergerak pelan kemudian disusul dengan gerakan pada kedua mata bulat itu pertanda sang empunya mulai terbangun.

"Eughh..." Kyungsoo melenguh saat merasakan kepalanya masih pusing. Ia perlahan menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati wajah tampan Jongin tengah tersenyum padanya saat ini. "..Jongin..?" ucapnya pelan.

"Iya, ini aku Baby... Aku ada disini untuk mu." ucap Jongin masih dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo hendak beranjak duduk tapi Jongin segera mencegahnya untuk kembali berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau masih sakit, sayang.. Jangan memaksakan diri." kata Jongin.

"Jongin, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Yang kemarin itu hanya salah paham, Jongin. Chanyeol oppa yang duluan-"

"Sttt.." Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk diam. "..Aku percaya pada mu, Baby. Jadi tidak usah menjelaskan apapun lagi, oke?" ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya.

"Jangan marah pada ku... Maafkan aku, Jongin.."

Jongin segera mendekat lalu mencium bibir berbentuk hati Kyungsoo untuk menyuruh gadisnya itu diam.

"Kau tidak salah, sayang, yang salah itu 'dia'. Jadi jangan menangis, oke? Aku tidak suka melihat air mata yang kau keluarkan dari mata indah mu ini." ucap Jongin sambil mengusap lelehan air mata yang sempat mengalir dari mata bulat sebelah kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekarang, lalu Ia merentangkan tangan kirinya meminta Jongin untuk segera memeluknya.

"Peluk aku, Jongin.." rengek Kyungsoo manja, menghasilkan kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Kau sedang sakit, sayang.. Aku tidak boleh menindih tubuh mu." tolak Jongin halus, yang mana langsung disambut Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang maju kedepan dengan wajah yang cemberut (ekspresi merajuk andalan Kyungsoo).

"Aigoo.. Meski dalam keadaan sakit pun kau masih mau marah pada ku?" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan marah pada mu jika kau naik keatas ranjang ku sekarang untuk menemani ku tidur!" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Ranjang mu tidak boleh dinaiki oleh dua orang dewasa, Baby."

"Siapa yang bicara seperti itu? Aku ini pasien VVIP dirumah sakit ini, jadi terserah pada ku mau berlaku apapun terhadap ruangan ini karena aku sudah membayar ruangan ini dengan uang."

Mimilih untuk mengalah, Jongin segera menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo dengan ikut berbaring disebelah kiri wanita itu dengan gerakan pelan takut-takut ranjang yang mereka tiduri itu roboh.

"Cha! Sekarang kau harus istirahat lagi agar cepat sembuh." ujar Jongin.

"Aku ingin tidur dalam pelukan, Jongin." ucapnya lalu mulai beringsut cepat untuk memeluk tubuh tegap kekasihnya yang mana langsung disambut oleh Jongin dengan teriakan peringatan bahwa tangan kanan Kyungsoo saat ini masih terdapat jarum infus yang melekat disana.

"Kau bisa membuat jarum infus itu mengoyak kulit tangan mu jika kau bergerak lebih lagi, Baby.." ucap Jongin penuh kekhawatiran namun hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan gumaman santainya.

Jongin mengusap halus rambut Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya yang dijadikan bantal oleh Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Kyungsoo agar kekasihnya itu tidur lebih lelap lagi.

"Get well soon, Baby!" bisiknya lalu mengecup dengan sayang puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

 _ **Semarah apapun seorang Kim Jongin kepada kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo, Ia tetap akan luluh juga pada akhirnya jika sudah melihat kekasih terkasihnya itu tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit seperti ini.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bukannya ngelanjutin FF "LOVE LOVE LOVE" Desta Soo malah bikin FF baru lagi XD maaf ya Readers-deul~ *bow**

 **Fluffly-nya gagal, cerita-nya ga jelas, dan typo-nya mungkin masih nyangkut sana-sini, tapi Desta Soo harap kalian yang udah nyempetin baca FF ini menyukai jalan ceritanya yang tak menentu arah ini, ya.. /keluarin cengiran maut/**

 **So, MIND TO REVIEW, GUYS?! #Wink**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desta Soo**

 **20-06-2015**


End file.
